In some aspects, different applications may often experience a similar repeated pattern of accepting user inputs and displaying them. This repeated pattern of interaction between a user and different applications may be observed particularly with respect to transactional applications. Based on the requirements of the different applications, the user patterns of interaction might vary to some extent. However, a significant core of interactions may be the same or similar across the different applications. In this manner, there might be a certain amount of duplication of user interface (UI) development across the spectrum of the different applications.
There thus exists a need and a desire to provide a mechanism to facilitate the development of user interfaces for different applications, including mechanisms that are efficient and consistent across the different applications.